The chat room stalker Part 1 Dissconnected
by PinkNinja101101
Summary: This is in chatroom form because well their in a chat room and I said so. It all starts when everyone starts to dissaper or get dissconnected. what will Naruto do? bigger question WHERE is naruto? I do not in anyway own naruto!
1. Disconnected

**Naruto- The chat room Stalker **

**Part 1 **

Disconnected **Sakurabloosm logs on** **Nejicool logs on**

**Sakurabloosm**- Hey Neji!!

**Nejicool- **hello sakura

**Sakurabloosm**- um neji do you ever feel like you being watched?

**Nejicool**- ya and when you turn around….

**Sakurabloosm**- Lees there staring at you!!

**Nejicool- **wow I don't feel as scared anymore

I'm watching you logs on 

**Sakurabloosm**- oh.. Um… how are you Lee?

**I'm watching you-** hmmmmm

**Nejicool**- um…

I'm watching you logs off 

**Sakurabloosm**- um…(weird)…. ok…Bye Neji see ya at 12:00pm!!

**Nejicool-** yup I heard sasuke and naruto are going to be on!!

**Sakurabloosm**-ok bye

**Nejicool**-bye

Nejicool logs off Sakurabloosm logs off I'm watching you logs on 

**I'm watching you**- hmmmmm

I'm watching you logs off 

**3 hours later 11:59**

**Ramenboy logs on**

**Emokiller logs on**

**Sakurabloosm logs on**

**Nejicool logs on**

**Sakura- **hey guys

**Sasuke**-sup

**Neji**-hey

**Naruto**- hey sakura! Guess what?

**Sakura**- um…..what naruto?

**Naruto**- I got a new icon that says I heart sakura!!

**Sakura-** …um….well…great!……um….you are joking…….right?

**Naruto**:……….yes he he he……(sigh)

**Neji- **I think Narutos the stalker!

**Naruto**- hey no I'm not sasukes' the stalker if you ask me!!!

**Sasuke**- well naruto we didn't ask you so shut up and fu-

**Sakura**-ok sasuke not in this chat room I think people review what we say maybe their reading what we say right now…

**(All turn and look at the viewers)**

**Whole chat room- **ya right!

Neji- so naruto, sasuke have you ever seen Lee watching you?

Naruto- yes like all the time and what's up with his penname "I'm watching you" please!!!!

**Sasuke- **I don't see him but I know that he's there because …well.. I can and I'm like that

**Sakura- **wow sasuke your really smart (cough)

**Neji- **yes wellwe should all really watch our backs from now on he could be anywhere!

**I'm watching you logs on**

I'm watching you-hmmmm 

**I'm watching you logs off**

**Ramenboy has been disconnected **

**Sakura- **oh no he got naruto!!

**Neji- **…….oh well

**Sasuke- (**smile)

**Sakura- **guys what are we going to do?

**Neji- **well I'm going fishing!!

**Sasuke**- and I'm going to morn over how my brother is still walking after he took the last eggo waffle. I told him to "let go of my eggo" but it didn't work.

**Sakura**-………..

**Ramen boy logs on**

**Naruto- **hey sorry about that!

**Sakura-**Naruto where the hell were you??!!

**Sasuke-**hey sakura!………….chill

**Naruto- **…….ok…anyway sorry I worried you Sakura. When Lee came I fainted and hit the Esc. Button lol

**Sasuke-………….**

**Sakura**:………….

**Neji**:……………..

**Naruto: **what?

**Sakura: **I thought you were dead or something but….you just fainted?

**Neji: **wow what a sissy!!

**Sasuke: **hey sakura?

**Sakura: **yes Sasuke

**Sasuke: **I need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I didn't know how.

**Sakura: (**_yes he's finally going to tell us that he loves us)_ok what is it?

**Sasuke: **well…

**Sasuke: **I…um

**Sasuke: **Love-

**Emokiller has been disconnected **

**Sakura**:………………Noooooooooooooo

**Neji: **huh…what a bummer

Naruto: oh well. Hey sakura want to go get some ramen? 

**Sakura: **(sob) not on your life (sob)

I'm watching you logs on 

**I'm watching you: **huh? Hmmmm oh

I'm watching you logs off 

**Neji: **he gets weirder doesn't he? Well I have something to confess

**Sakura: **what! Tell us Neji!!

**Naruto: **come on this had better be good!

**Neji: **well I kind of like…well I'm in love with Te-

**Nejicool **has been disconnected

**Naruto: **That was ironic. I wonder who it was?

**Sakura: **ya it could have been anyone even Hinata! But ya right I mean their cousins

**Naruto**: ya that would be gross!

**Sakura**: so…well um Naruto I have to tell you something there's someone else I love besides Sasuke.

**Naruto**: (_yes I knew it was me_) Um who?

**Sakura:** well it's It-

Sakurabloosm has been disconnected 

**Naruto:** …….A………(twitch)

The following act takes place at naruto's house

(Hey who are you? Get away! No don't do that! Ah! Help!

Naruto: has been disconnected 

**You have just watched part 1 of a very long story but Questions still remain…**

**Is Lee really the stalker?**

**Where is Sasuke and does he love sakura?**

**Does Neji love his cousin?**

**Who is sakura's crush?**

**And where did Naruto go?**

**But the big Question is…**

**Are people really watching what they say?? Lol **

**Next time on…**

Naruto Chat room part 2 Lost and found 

**Sakura returns with her "boyfriend" (not Sasuke)**

**New characters.**

**Choji**

Shikamaru 

**Hinata**

**Mystery character**

**Kakashi/policeman **


	2. Confessinon

**The chat room stalker **

**(Part 2)**

Confessions 

Shygirl101 logs on

Smart and sexy logs on

Food is good logs on

Hinata- um hello

Choji: Hey Hinata! (Munch munch) how (munch) are you?

Shikamaru- ya you've been gone for a long time Hinata.

Hinata: Well…um…a..Neji…went..Missing..And..Um

Choji: Ya (munch) I heard about that!

Shikamaru: So did you find him??

Hinata: Well yes but he's in a coma

Shikamaru: Oh so what happened to him?

Hinata: Well…um I'm not sure but Sasuke is gone too.

Choji: Well that explains why Ino keeps crying.

Shikamaru: Naruto and lee have been missing as well.

Hinata: Yes but I think lee did this.

Choji: Why (munch)

Hinata: Because the person left a note and all it said was (hmmmm)

Hinata: And I remember talking to lee and he told me he was going somewhere and something about killed.

Shikamaru: Well that dose sound like lee all right.

Choji: I think (munch) we should call the police

Hinata: Ya but, there's just one problem.

Choji: What?

Shikamaru: What?

Hinata: We don't have the number for 911!

Shikamaru: Um 911

Hinata: Yes 911

Choji: No Hinata the number for 911 is 911!

Hinata; Wow that's tricky

Choji: ………

**Ramen boy logs on**

Hinata: (Gasp) Naruto thank goodness your ok??

Naruto: Yes well um….hmmmm sorry I fainted and hit the esc. Button….again 

Shikamaru: Sounds like Naruto

Choji: Yes but dose he taste like Naruto?

Hinata: …yes we are glad that your back but we need the number for 911!

Shikamaru: When you were little Hinata you were treated very badly weren't you?

Hinata; What?

Choji: Forget him Hinata I'll call the police

Hinata: Well do you know the number??

Choji: Um yes Hinata I do

Shikamaru: So…

Shygirl101 logs off

**Naruto: Um well I'm hungry so I'll um go know.**

Shikamaru: What are you going to eat Naruto?

Choji: Ya (munch)

**Naruto: Um …chicken**

**Chat room gasps**

**Naruto: Oh I mean Ramen!!!!**

Ramen boy logs off

Choji: How weird was that!

Shikamaru: Very weird hey weren't you going to call the police?

Shygirl101 logs on

Hinata: Hey I called them it took awhile to find the number in the phonebook but officer Kakashi is on his way here!!

Shikamaru: Your childhood wasn't good to you was it Hinata

Hinata: Uh?

Choji: Forget him lets just wait

Big bad Kakashi logs on

Kakashi: So what seems to be the problem?

Shikamaru; We think lee killed Sasuke and killed Sakura and put Neji in a coma and made Naruto act weird!

Choji:And he might take all of our food!!

Shikamaru: Yes Choji that would be depressing

Kakashi: Um well I'll see what I can do but Sakura is still alive I say her at a shop with a dark and mysterious guy.

I'm watching you logs on

Hmmmm (gasp) oh no!

I'm watching you logs off (very quickly)

Kakashi: Well that wasn't' suspicious

Hinata: What! Yes it was!!

Choji: (Sigh)

Sakurabloosm logs on

Sakura: Hello

Choji: Sakura (munch) where were you I heard you got DISCONNECTED!!!!!

Sakura: Sorry someone was at the my door and I tripped over a cord and my computer busted

Hinata: Well as long as you're ok…

Sakura: Ya, so where's Neji and Sasuke?

Shikamaru: (Sigh) well Neji is a coma and Sasuke is…dead.

Sakura; Oh well poor Sasuke

Choji: What!

Sakura: I found a new guy and this time he actually like me!!

Hinata: Who is it?

Sakura: You'll all see later

Kakashi: Ok back to the case so far Lee is our only suspect I will be back later to tell you what I found out.

Sakura: Ok

Choji: Right

Shikamaru: Don't forget

Hinata: Wait! What is tour phone number where we can reach you?

Big bad Kakashi: ………..

Big bad Kakashi logs off

Hinata: How rude

Shikamaru: Hinata oh never mind

Ramen boy logs on

Sakura; Hey Naruto!

**Naruto: Oh um hmmmm your still…ah…alive?**

Sakura; Yes sorry about that

**Naruto: Don't be**

Choji: BRB

Shikamaru: So who's this guy you like?

Sakura: He'll be here soon

Hinata: I can't wait

Choji: Ok I'm back I had to get some more chips (munch munch)

Shikamaru: I don't doubt you

The darkside logs on

Sakura: He's here!!!

Shikamaru: How did he get the password??

Naruto: Ya…how?

Sakura: …I told him (duh)

Choji: You (munch) told him?

Sakura: Yes Choji and when you type and eat you don't have to type in munch we all will assume your eating anyway!

Hinata-So Sakura what's his name?

Sakura-Um well its-

My name is Itachi

Shikamaru-oh…um

Naruto- hmmmm that's nice

Hinata- how in the world is that nice Naruto?

Choji- ya she's dating someone evil

Itachi- hence the name darkside

Sakura- he's very nice actually and not really evil he just looks evil because he's related to Sasuke.

Shikamaru- I think you should dump him

Itachi- I think if you keep thinking I'm going to kill you!

Everyone gasps.

Itachi-I'm kidding, gesh

Sakura- see he's really funny

Shikamaru- keep thinking that while I change my pants!!

Shikamaru logs off

Choji- He peeed his pants?

Sakura- EW

Itachi- what a loser

Naruto- so um are you going on a date tonight?

Shikamaru logs on

Choji- you make it sound like you happy Naruto I thought that you loved her?

Naruto- I don't and I am happy…for them

Shikamaru- what?

Hinata- omg why?

Naruto- because I'm not Naruto and I am evil!!!

Everyone but Itachi gasps 

Hinata- Neji and me are dating!!

Itachi- what the hell?

Sakura- omg Hinata!

Shikamaru- that's so funky.

Choji drops his chip bag.

"Naruto"- wow that's so wrong

Hinata- well we were all telling secrets and well….

Choji- that is gross Hinata

Itachi-nasty

"Naruto"- Itachi we must kill them all!

Itachi- right!

Sakura- what Itachi why?

Itachi- sorry Sakura but I am evil!

Sakura- noooo

Shikamaru- wait if you're not Naruto then…who are you?

"Naruto"-hmmm

Ramenboy logs off

The darkside logs off

Choji- omg I think that its its ………Lee!

Dun Dun Dun

Next time on the chatroom stalker

Part 3

Sasuke comes back from the dead

Shikamaru gets a brain ulcer

Naruto is declared dead

Sakura falls in love with Kakashi! (Not really)

And yes still questions…

Who the hell is watching them?

What happens when Neji wake from his coma?

Will Itachi kill Sakura?

Who is Ramenboy?

And will Sasuke tell Sakura how he feels?

All that and more next time on…

The chat room stalker

Part 3

Confusion

Well I hope you all enjoyed part 2 because I spent 2 hours typing it so be happy!!

And plz review!!!


	3. Mysterys

**The chat room stalker**

**Part 3**

**Confusion**

**Ok here's the next part and please remember to vote and if you have no clue what I'm talking about then look at my stories in my profile and you'll get it!! Thx!**

A new day has come to these chat room friends, the day of Naruto and Sasuke's funeral. Itachi and "Naruto" have not come back and are creating a plan. Sakura is very lonely without Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke around so she goes to see Neji before the funeral.

: Please note that the following scene dose not take place in a chat room!

Sakura walks into the hospital room where Neji is laying…

Oh hey Neji…you look horrible!

…

Ok fine Neji ignore me!

…

Oh ya I forgot you were in a coma sorry!

Hey Sakura!

Oh hello Hinata what are you doing here?

Well since Neji and I are "Dating" I thought I'd come and see him!

I um a got to go…

The chat room… 

Food is good logs on

Smart and sexy logs on

Shikamaru: hey there Choji.

Choji: what's up?

Shikamaru: nothing

Choji: so where's Sakura and Hinata?

Shikamaru: Hinata went to go look for the number 911 and Sakura is visiting Neji.

Choji: ok

Shikamaru: yup

Choji: well I have to get ready for the funeral so Bye!

Shikamaru: see ya later Choji!

Food is good logs off

Smart and sexy logs off

The next day 

Sakurablossum logs on

Master of food logs on

Shygirl101 logs on

Hinata: hey I got the number!

Choji: um that's nice Hinata.

Sakura: ya great

Hinata: so Kakashi said he was coming soon

Choji: great! Hey where Shikamaru?

Sakura: ya he should be here!

Hinata: oh he's at the hospital!

Choji: oh is he visiting Neji!

Hinata: no

Sakura: is his dad hurt?

Hinata: nope!

Choji: well at the funeral did he cry himself into a heart attack?

Hinata: no even better!

Sakura: what?

Hinata; nothing!

Choji: just tell us Hinata!

Sakura: ya just say it

Hinata: fine, he's in the hospital because he has a brain ulcer.

Sakura: …

Choji: …

Sakura: oh…back to the funeral.

Choji: anyway so how was it? Did you cry Sakura?

Sakura: yes I did a lot.

Hinata: hey?

Choji: are you ok now?

Hinata: Hello?

Sakura: yes thanks Choji!

Choji: so have you seen Itachi or "Naruto' lately?

Sakura: No. So do you really think that "Naruto" was Lee?

Choji: Yes he said "hmmmm"…then again…so did Hinata.

Hinata: so?

Sakura; shut up Hinata!

Hinata: What?

Choji: you could be Lee under cover!

Hinata: I made out with Neji!

Sakura: what the hell Hinata! Why did you say that?

Choji: ya that was totally gross!

Sakura: I'm blocking you Hinata!

Sakura: noooooo Sakura I loved Sasuke just as much as you did so please!

Choji: nice one Hinata that'll work.

Sakura: You Whore!!

Hinata: sorry.

Shygirl101 has been blocked 

Choji: um why didn't we just block Ramen boy and I'm watching you a long time ago?

Sakura: I um don't know.

Choji: lets not tell anyone okay?

Sakura; right!

Bigbadkakashi logs on 

Choji: hey Kakashi!

Sakura; how are you?

Kakashi: How the hell did you know my name I'm under cover? You two are my new suspects!

Choji: but it's in your I D name!

Sakura; ya!

Kakashi: oh sorry.

Choji: so what's up?

Kakashi: well um I think that "Naruto" gave Shikamaru a brain ulcer!

Sakura: you kidding right?

Kakashi: I know it seems odd but hi did it and I helped!!

Choji; for one thing you can't give someone a brain ulcer, I didn't even know you could get a brain ulcer and secondly what the hell do you mean you helped?

Sakura; are you evil too?

Kakashi: No it just sounded like the right thing to say at the moment.

Sakura: you and Hinata are kind of alike aren't you?

Kakashi: what?

Choji: anyway…why else are you here?

Kakashi: hmmm I don't really know hmmmm?

Sakura: …

Choji: …

Kakashi: what?

BigbadKakashi has been blocked 

Choji: wow that was Lee?

Sakura: no…maybe

Choji: then why'd you block him?

Sakura: because one he said "hmmm" and another he was being an idiot.

Choji: makes since.

**TheybigbadKakashi logs on**

Choji: who are you?

Sakura: ya how'd you get the password?

Stranger: Hinata told you I should be here right?

Sakura: then here I am

Choji: you were already here though

Sakura: ya and I blocked you!

Choji; and your ID name was BigBadKakashi not TheybigbadKakashi

Stranger: …oh…um…it was my evil twin….Joe

Choji: Joe?

Stranger: yes Joe

Sakura; well what do you want?

Stranger: …I made out with Neji.

Sakura: …

Choji: …

TheybigbadKakashi has been blocked 

Choji: omg it was Hinata!

Sakura: how do you know?

Choji: BRB I need more food

Sakura: (sigh)

Meanwhile… 

Itachi: so "Naruto" what are we going to do?

"Naruto": well first of all stop putting quotes around by name because that's not my name its…

Kakashi: who cares what the hell your name is get me out of this cage!!

Itachi: a no! You idiot why would we like do that? When you catch someone they always say "let me go" but really why would we go though the trouble to catch you when we'd let you go when you snap your fingers!!

Kakashi: (snap)

Itachi: (sigh)

Kakashi: sorry thought I'd try it!

Itachi: so you didn't kill Naruto/

"Naruto": no he just disappeared!

Itachi: who has him and where'd he go?

Sasuke: you people need to shut up before I go all Emo on you!

"Naruto": Shut up Sasuke!

Itachi: where would Naruto hide? Maybe the Ramen shop?

"Naruto": hmmmm

Back at the chat room 

Choji: k I'm back!

Sakura: good what took ya?

Choji: well Hinata came to me house and told me Naruto was alive and that he'd be on tomorrow.

Sakura: Naruto's alive!

Choji: not likely

Sakura: ya your right this is Hinata we're talking about!

Choji: Really I thought we were talking about Naruto?

Sakura: …bye Choji

Choji: see' a Sakura!

**Sakurablossom logs off**

**Food is good logs off**

The next day BigBadKakashi logs on Sakurablossum logs on 

Sakura: what are you doing here?

Kakashi: Sakura it's me…Naruto.

Sakura: Kakashi I thought I blocked you!

Kakashi: No I pretended to be Kakashi I'm Naruto!

Sakura: hey that's right!

Kakashi: yes you understand!

Sakura: your Lee! Omg get out

"Kakashi: what no!

BigBadKakashi is blocked 

Sakura: hey where's Choji?

Smart and cool logs on 

Sakura: oh hey Shikamaru! Lee was just on and I blocked him!

Shikamaru: that's nice

Sakura: huh?

Shikamaru: I came here to thank you.

Sakura: for what?

Shikamaru: for visiting me at the hospital

Sakura: what I didn't…Oh shit sorry Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: ya sure

Sakura: opps

Shikamaru: so what's going on, what'd I miss?

Sakura: well...Lee is pretending to be Kakashi AND "Naruto" But Naruto and Sasuke are dead, Hinata is a moron and Choji is not here.

Shikamaru: Ok I knew half of that stuff already but ok. Anyway so what's up with Lee?

Sakura: well he said he was Naruto or something but his username was BigBadKakashi

Shikamaru: do you think it might have been Naruto?

Sakura: you really losing it Shikamaru that brain ulcer of yours is a handful I did say Naruto was dead ya know!

Shikamaru: screw you!

Sakura: huh?

Shikamaru: never mind

Sakura: ok!

Shikamaru: god this is such a drag!

Secretspygirl101 logs on 

Sakura: you never give up do you Hinata?

Stranger: I'm not Hinata I'm Tenten

Shikamaru: what are you doing and how'd you get the password?

Tenten: Naruto gave it to me

Sakura: Man we really need to change our password Shikamaru

Tenten: hey!

Shikamaru: what?

Tenten: just listen Naruto is alive and it was me who was in his room he didn't faint!

Sakura: what?

Shikamaru: omg my brain is killing me! You mean to tell me Lee didn't kidnap him!

Tenten: yes Lee was acting strange lately and he asked me to help him kill everyone on the phone but I refused so he said he'd kill Naruto so I saved him!

Sakura: why the hell didn't you save Sasuke you bitch!!

Shikamaru: there are more important things Sasuke you know!

Sakura: a like what?

Tenten: guys shut up you need to unblock BigBadKakashi so Naruto can talk to you.

Sakura: hold on a sec…Shikamaru can we trust her?

Shikamaru: I'm not sure

Tenten: Hey I can read that!

Sakura: she could be Lee under cover

Shikamaru: man what a drag I wish Choji was here…I said I wish Choji was here!

I'm watching you logs on 

Shikamaru: Choji! Help us! Tenten said Naruto is still alive and-

Sakura: Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru: that we should unblock BigBadKakashi-

Tenten: Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru: What should we do can we trust her?

Tenten & Sakura: SHIKAMARU!!!!

Shikamaru: WHAT?

Sakura: that's not Choji!!

Shikamaru: what then who?…(scrolls up) oh…um…omg…oh..Um….JK?

I'm watching you: hmmm

I'm watching you logs off

Sakura: …

Sakurablossum logs off 

Tenten: …

Secretspygirl101 logs off 

Shikamaru: hey guys? Hello? (Sigh) what a drag

Smart and sexy logs off Two days later Sakurablossum logs on 

Sakura: well I guess I'll unblock Hinata since I'm no longer talking to Shikamaru and everyone else is gone

**Shygirl101 has been unblocked**

**Shygirl101 logs on**

Sakura: um how'd you…oh never mind

Hinata: oh thanks Sakura I was so lonely talking to Neji he never responds

Sakura: …he's in a coma Hinata

Hinata: oh ya I forgot about that silly me

Sakura: ya ok

BigBadKakashi logs on 

Hinata: why was he blocked?

Sakura: we think its Lee

Hinata: oh no why'd you unblock him?

Sakura: I though you might get scared and leave or something…guess not

BigBadKakashi logs on

Naruto: Sakura thanks I'm glad to talk to you again!

Sakura: ya sure where's Tenten?

Naruto: Lee got her last night I don't know how he found her but she's gone now.

Hinata: that suck she was nice SHE didn't block me!

Sakura: how did he find her? He he he

Naruto: Sakura?

Sakura: what?

Naruto: who told?

Sakura: Shikamaru did he thought it was Choji! Leeandabuncha101 rocks logs on 

Stranger: hey guys I'm back from my vacation in Florida!

Sakura: …

Naruto: …

Hinata: omg! Oh sorry …

Dun dun dun again I can feel the suspension can't you?

Well I hope you review!!

Next time on the chat room stalker

Part 4

Everyone is a little bit stupid

Sakura finds out Sasuke is alive

Shikamaru gets blocked for being a moron

The Questions

Is LeeandaBuncharocks really Lee, and if it is who is the chat room stalker?

Neji wakes from his coma and I am so sorry that Sakura will never fall in love with Kakashi maybe in another story!

All this and more next time on…

THE CHAT ROOM STALKER!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
